Azur Lane: The Saga of a Shikikan
by KDKid2020
Summary: The world is under attack by an unknown entity called the Sirens. Possessing advanced technology, the Sirens decimated the world's forces. On a final attempt to fight the Sirens, humanity launch an attack, but ultimately, it failed. Now, being the last one standing, a certain man faced the sirens alone. What would this encounter mean to the future of humanity? Feat. SKK (you).


"Captain! We're completely surrounded."

A man cried, as the world around them burns.

"Captain!" He cried again, "What should we do?"

The sole ship of the United Nations Navy stands alone as the vessels around them sink down to the bottom of the Pacific.

Only the UN-CNS 101 Nanchang, a Type 55 Destroyer, stands unscathed in the middle of what was once a combined UN fleet of 59 ships.

It was as if my ship was intentionally left alone by whoever attacked us.

I, however, remained silent. Waiting for something to happen.

I know something will happen.

"Captain, we have the enemy locked on the radar," the radar man reported. "What's your order, Captain?"

I remained silent.

Pretending not to hear him.

"_How did this happened?" _

I asked to no one in particular.

"_How?" _

"_Something doesn't make sense." _

"_I want to know what it is."_

… …

Almost a month ago, an unknown entity suddenly appeared across the world's oceans. They called themselves "the Sirens."

And almost instantly, we lost control over the oceans. Commercial and military vessels – public or private, almost all of them were sunk, regardless of nationality.

At first, the nations of the world suspected each other.

They blamed the others for sinking their fleets, blaming and accusing each other of building the Sirens.

That the Siren was a weapon of mass destruction created by someone.

But, when the major coastal cities and the centers of government for the world's most powerful nations were attacked, all at once, the world changed.

That said, all semblance of the idea of the nation-state disappeared.

With almost 1 billion human beings dead in just 3 days, and inevitable defeat looming in the horizon, it became clear to all humans in the world.

They are on the brink of extinction.

That was the time the world learned that they have only two options.

One, unify whatever is left in the world.

Two, accept its fate and follow the outcome the dinosaurs took.

Humanity chooses the first option.

And whatever was left of the United Nations took over and declared itself as the sole governing body of the world.

At first, there we're some resistance to the idea of uniting humanity under one government.

However, as the Sirens attack more and more coastal cities while threatening to push towards the inland cities, the UN made its first mandate.

It gathered all the remaining ships in the world.

And alas, the First UN fleet has been assembled.

Well, it was not really a fleet to be applauded with. Out of the 59 ships, only 14 of them are warships.

4 American, 3 Chinese, 2 Japanese, 1 Russian, 2 British, and 1 French.

The First UN Fleet was led by Fleet Admiral George Nimitz, one of the only surviving naval commanders from the United States Navy.

The rest were merchant vessels with missile batteries and field artilleries on top with them.

A day ago, the 59 ships took sail towards the place where the Sirens first appeared.

The wormhole anomaly in the Philippine Sea.

When we reach the vicinity of the wormhole anomaly, as expected, a massive fleet of Sirens was waiting for us there. One of our ships then called the UN headquarters to confirm the existence of the wormhole and the Siren fleet.

And that was when Operation Gotterdammerung commenced.

A quarter of the world's nuclear missile stockpile and a quarter of the world's conventional missile stockpile were launched all at once, all aimed at that single point in the Pacific.

And as soon as the missiles were in the air, the First UN fleet took sail, full speed ahead, towards the Siren Fleet.

At 11:18, the first ships fired their first missiles. Soon, a symphony of artillery fire battered the Siren naval formation. Helicopters took off, carrying with them a payload of anti-tank weapons.

The First UN Fleet's initiative works at first. Many Siren ships were laid to waste.

Even the hastily fitted commercial vessels manage to sink several Siren ships.

But the more ships they sunk, the harder it is to sink another.

Soon, they've reached the point where even the most hard-hitting missiles and shells simply bounce off from the decks of the enemy ships.

But then the sky filled with streaks of lights. Hundreds, no, thousands of streaks of light filled the sky as the impending doom comes closer down to the seas of the Earth.

And then.

For a brief moment in time, the light filled all corners of the sky. Men who unfortunately was looking at the direction of the Sirens got instantly blinded as light in the levels of millions of lumens illuminated the sky thousands of times brighter than the Sun.

A total of 400 nuclear bombs exploded at that single point, with the weakest nuke having an explosive output at 900 KT of TNT.

It was pandemonium.

About 90% of the Siren mob fleet got wiped out.

But the UN fleet lost three-quarters of its ships.

The battlefield went silent for a few minutes.

Until a barrage of thousands of shells rained from the skies. Hundreds of ships, Siren and Human alike, were all hit. Explosions rang everywhere, and the screams of the burnt and the drowning reverberated across the doomed battlefield.

Until one ship was left, floating in the sea, unscathed.

… …

"Captain, the target is getting closer!" The radioman shouted.

But I gave them no reply. I just looked at the situation outside and kept my stern and the usual poker face.

"Abandon ship."

"What did you just say, Captain?"

"Abandon ship."

"But Sir," His chief officer protested.

"Go and get away from here." I ordered him, "We still have most of our missiles and ammunition left. We also have our tanks still full of fuel."

"Captain, don't tell me."

"I am the highest commanding officer now in the fleet," I argued. "My order is to abandon ship."

"Captain, let us serve our duties to our motherlands. Let us lay down our lives here in the name of humanity." The chief officer said, desperately.

"No. I will do this alone." I said. "So Abandonship, that's an order."

"But, Capt…"

"That's an order."

I calmly laid out my order.

"Please don't let me raise my voice on my last minutes here on Earth."

I pressed the abandonship alarm button on the alarm panel board and took out the public announcement microphone.

Seven short alarm blast rang all over the ship's departments. It was then followed by 1 long alarm blast.

After that one long alarm blast, the sound of static became audible throughout the ship.

"Abandon ship. I repeat, abandon ship."

I made a public announcement.

As soon as I made that announcement, the crew of UN-CNS 101 Nanchang immediately went to their muster stations, carrying whatever supplies and rations they can take with their hands. Around five minutes later, all crew has reported to their respective stations.

One by one, the crew of the destroyer dropped the ship's liferafts while some of them embarked on their own lifeboats.

"Are you sure, Captain?"

My second in command, the chief officer asked.

"I'm sure. So go now!"

"But I don't want to Captain, I want to be with the ship."

"Chief, I want you to lead the survivors. You saw what happened here, I want you to survive and the rest of the crew and do whatever you can to save the human race."

"But…"

"That's an order, now go!"

The Chief Officer looked bitterly towards me.

"Please survive. The world might need it."

The Chief Officer, left with no choice, made a salute to me and left the bridge.

He then rushed out through the bridge wing door and rushed towards his own muster station. Seeing that my second in command has left the bridge, the other officers stood straight and made a salute.

I also raised my hand and made a salute. "It was an honor working with the brave sailors of the world."

"Now go. Abandon this ship."

"Yes, Sir." They replied.

And so, they left the bridge as well.

One by one, the remaining crew onboard dropped the remaining liferafts into the sea, until every last crew of the ship except me have abandoned the ship. Soon, I began to see lifeboats and liferafts slowly moving and drifting away from the warship.

Until they were far enough, I can barely see them.

"Well then, let's see what I can do here."

I lifted the lever up towards half-speed ahead.

And as expected to an undamaged ship, the engine immediately made a response, and the twin propellers began pushing the vessel forward.

The mushroom cloud from the previous nuclear detonations has started to spread down towards the lower atmosphere. Rain clouds immediately began developing as the superheated water vapor starts falling down back to the Earth.

"I think it was the right decision to let my crew abandon ship."

"What makes that the right choice?"

Upon hearing that voice, I felt extreme sensations of dread, as if something horrifying lies in front of me.

"Oh, you're terrified. I'm sorry about that, shikikan-sama!"

Right before me, a girl was levitating.

A girl wearing some very revealing clothes is levitating in front of me, right outside the bridge.

With cannons and weapons of different kinds.

"_Wait, why am I seeing a young girl wearing such revealing clothes with weapons and guns behind her outside my window?"_

"Still as naughty as always, Shikikan-sama." The girl in a sailor uniform smiled. "Anyway, Shikikan-sama, its time for another simulation."

"I'm Observer α."

End of Act 1 Chapter 1

Prologue 1

Azur Lane: The Saga of a Shikikan

Hmmm, a few hours ago, I thought to myself – I want to make a fanfiction based on Azur Lane.

I asked people from Washington Server Room Namba Wan (Hail Sandy), and they said sure go ahead. So indeed, here I am with a story fresh from the oven.

Let's get this show on the road.

Comment as much as you want. Do reviews. It would be highly appreciated.

P.S. My grammar isn't the best.

Sincerely yours,

TheRedNavy a.k.a. K-dKim.


End file.
